Tragedy of the Sohmas
by Jessica Fowler-Cooper
Summary: Kyo Sohma had lost someone very dear to him. The one he had already confessed his love for. Tohru. Shigure and the others are'nt the same. But what if she was given a second chance at life? And with Kyo?
1. A year later

Tragedy of the Sohmas  
  
disclaimer: i no own you no sue  
  
Chapter 1- A year later  
  
1 year has gone by that I haven't though about her. She was the love of my life, and the love of that damn rat. I never thought that she would leave us. It still doesn't seem possible. But that is just how it happened.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Kyo-kun," Tohru stated brightly.

It was early in the morning and we were doing the usual. Tohru getting up and dressed, then going to make breakfast. I am getting in the shower after an early morning of training and the rat is eventually getting up.

"What do you want?" I said despite that I was being my usual old self.

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Honda-san, I have to leave early for a student council meeting. I will just grab something quick and I will be on my way out." Yuki said, wide awake now.

"Good, now I don't have to put up with you on the way to school." Kyo said, perking up into the conversation.

"I don't want to hear it you stupid cat." Yuki commented.

"What did you say? I dare to you to say that again."

"_Stupid_...._cat_...." Yuki drawled out.

"Oh, now you've done it rat-boy, I am gonna smash you're girly face in now." Kyo yelled.

"Please boys, don't tear up my house. I kinda need this house to live in. Besides why don't you come enjoy what my beautiful flower has prepared for us." Shigure said, while reading the morning paper.

"Shigure, you damn pervert. Don't be going around sayin stuff like that about Tohru."

As always this only resulted in Shigure getting his daily beating.

"Well, I have to go. I will be also staying late so I will not be able to walk you home, Honda-san." Yuki said, while putting on his shoes.

"That's alright, I will just walk along home with Kyo." Tohru replied cheerfully.

"See you later." was Yuki's last comment before he walked out the door.

Well, they finished breakfast, without really anything to say because Shigure didn't want another beating to the head by Kyo himself. The walk to school wasn't much eventful either. As they arrived to school, they walked into the classroom, and began the start of another school day. As soon as school let out, Tohru had said good-bye to her close friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. Not knowing that those were the last words, that those two will ever hear from her again.

They started the walk home, alot more intresting than this morning. Tohru didn't have to work that day so she had free time on her hands today. Since they weren't to far from the park, kyo started to think about his feelings.

'Oh, gosh I love her. I wonder that since today seems like the perfect day, God is shining down on me today, and before all these emotions go everywhere, I think i will confess my love to her. But i wonder if she will reject me by a simple jester.'

Kyo reached over and gently grasped her hand along with the blush, and she in turn smiled cutely and lightly squeezed his hand.

"Hey Tohru, since you don't have to work today, I was wondering if you would like to go to the park with me?"

"Sure."

So they walked around the park when he found the perfect spot to tell her.

"I have something to tell you." He started.

"Well, what could it be?" she asked in turn.

"Ever since I first met you, i have loved you. I love your smile, your hair, anything about you. When we are alone sometimes, I have always dreamed of telling you these words, i am now."  
  
"Oh, Kyo, I love you too." She replied happily.  
  
Yuki had gotten out of his meeting earlier than he had thought. So he decided to take a walk, when he had saw Akito going to the park. Yuki thought it strange but when he was in the park, all he saw was 2 figures smiling happily at eachother.

'Orange hair....that must be....Kyo! But wait who is with him?'

He moved a little closer to where they were standing, but didn't want to give himself away.

'Th...th....that's Tohru. oh, no.' he thought as the 2 figures slowly moved forward to capture eachother's mouths.

'That....damn.....cat. He has confesseed his love to Tohru and now I have no chance of getting her. Wait a second....Akito. Where is he?'

He frantically scanned the area when he saw a figure pulling out a .25 caliber.

"HONDA-SAN.......KYO, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yuki yelled, at the top of his lungs.

But it was to late, Akito aimed the gun at Tohru and fired. It hit the spot, and she fell out of Kyo's grasp and onto the ground screaming in pain. Kyo didn't even see the shot coming again a second time when he was hit in the shoulder, right after Tohru was shot.

"TOHRU......NOOOOOOO." Kyo screamed.

Akito stepped out of his place which was very close might I add. And he said, coldly and heartlessly,

"The zodiac cat shall and never should fall in love with a worthless piece of crap."

Then Akito left without another word. And Yuki was running as fast as he could to Shigure, and told him to call Hatori and tell him that Tohru was shot. Kyo managed to keep Tohru alive and in his arms for a good 15 min. when she slowly started to fade away. the last thing she managed to say was,

"Kyo, I love you, please do this as my last wish, solve your differences with Yuki-kun, and never stop loving me...." and she closed her eyes.

"No don't do this to me. Tohru wake up..." tears were streaming down his face, when he yelled, "DAMN.....YOU.....AKITO."

Hatori had arrived a few minutes to late, and heard Kyo scream. He had it all figured out.... It was all Akito's doing.

-End of Flashback-

And that was how she died. In my arms, with no one around me. Just thinking about what happened makes my blood boil.

'Someday, I shall make him pay for what he did to her. And then, only then will her death be avenged.'

Shigure and Yuki had tried so hard to make the household normal again but for some reason, found themselves back at sqaure 1.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
a.n. I know what you are thinking....i am mean for giving you what i have given you but I promise that there is a happy ending to this story. even tough the title does not help. i promise to update as much as i can. and i am sorry if it is kinda sappy but it will get good i promise.  
  
please review, i want some reviews. i expect atleast 5 or more. then i will happily update this nice little story......without complaints.


	2. Hardships

Tragedy of the Sohmas  
  
disclaimer: no own no sue  
  
Chapter 2- A hard time  
  
Shigure was trying to be his normal self again but something was holding him back in his heart. Everytime he had tried to make a comment, he would stop and pretend that nothing had ever happened. Yuki would ask what he was going to say, even though he hated to admit it, he missed the old Shigure, and his perverted ways. And the thing that he had thought he would never miss was indeed the fact that he missed Kyo wanting to fight him, and then him knocking the living daylights out of him. Yuki had eventually fallen into a depression state because he had dropped out of student council. It because of the very fact that it was the day he was in a meeting and he was a bit delayed in saving his loved one's life. The house was unsually quiet even after a year. Shigure had started ordering takeout again because he didn't really want anyone to cook in that kitchen where she was. It was now a year and they still haven't gotten back to normal. Kyo was another story, but we should all understand his hardships. Seeing that he had her die in his arms was painful enough. So the rest of the members of the residence had kept quiet and hadn't even spoken her name once. It was the one year anniversary and both boys had decided it best to stay out of school and visit her grave site.

"Boys...are you ready to go?" Shigure asked solemnly.

"Hold on, o.k.?" Kyo asked.

"Yuki how about you?"

"I will be out here in a second. I am just getting my shoes on." Yuki stated.

There apearence goes as follows.....

Shigure had his hair slicked back, and had his freshly pressed black suit on.

Yuki had combed his hair nice and neatly, and since he didn't own anything black, he put on his school uniform.

Kyo on the other hand, had his hair brushed, had on his favorite black shirt on and cargo paints to match. he had a small thing of flowers to place over her grave. As a token that he still loved her very much. Now that they were all ready, they headed out the door, to meet Tohru's friends, and bid thier prayers as well. No one else was alloud to come on thier little outing except the rest of the Sohmas who wanted to come as well, such as Kisa, Hiro, Hatsuharu, Ritsu, Hatori, Ayame and Momiji especially, because he was one that was almost reluctant to come because he didn't believe that she was really gone. Kisa had a hard time as well because that was her one and only 'sissy'. The Sohmas, Uo, and Hana had met halfway and started walking towards te site. Once they got there, they all started saying a prayer. A few seconds later, there was this big bright light. But the only one who noticed was Kyo. It's like time had stopped when the light started speaking to him.

"Kyo, is it true that you want me back here on earth?"

"To....Tohru? Is that you?" Kyo asked, shocked.

"Yes, Kyo it is. Now if you would so kindly answer my question." Tohru stated sweetly.

"Yes, but it is not only me, we all want you back, but not Akito. He despises you, he is the one who had shot you in the first place."

"I know Kyo, but in order to get me back, you must first go through a series of tests."

"What kind of tests?" Kyo asked, worried.

"Well, the first step is......"  
  
To Be Continued........  
  
a.n: so what do you think? i don't think it is all that great right now, but it will get good as the story progresses. in answer to all your questions about who is going to be with who......this a kyoru fic. there maybe a few different pairings, but kyo and tohru stay together. i can't stand yukiru pairings. no offense to you readers who like that pairing. if you don't like then don't read it. oh, if you do like it please review. it would be nice.

i would like to thank those lovely reviewers who reviewed the first chappy:

1. Ru-kun- thankyas for being my first reviewer.

2. FBGolfish- hope ya liked the second chappy...friend.

3. White-Destiny-Pure-Snow- i know i see those fics every where. but this is a pure 100 percent a kyo tohru fic.

4. Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan- i know it is sad but it will get better. i promise.

5. Madhatter0666- i am glad you liked it.

p.s. sorry it is so short, the next chappy will be much longer.


	3. First Test

Tragedy of the Sohmas

disclaimer- i no own, you no sue

Chapter 3- The first test

"Your first test is to get three people to believe that I am coming back, and if that works, then I will come and visit them in thier dreams, relay the message, and then give you your second test." Tohru stated.

"This seems all to easy, there has to be a catch." Kyo accused.

"You are right as always Kyo-kun. You have to get three people to belive you in three days."

"What? That is impossible....." Kyo trailed off.

"If it is impossible then why bother believing?" She stated.

"I will do this for you because one, I want you back, and two, i really love you and miss you."

"I will be back in three days if it all works out." Tohru said, leaving.

"I love you!" Kyo yelled.

"I love you too Kyo....kun." She said then left without a trace.

The bright light dissapeared, then time started again. First he had to talk to Yuki and even though he hated him with a passion, he would do this for his beloved Tohru. The rest of the ceremony at the grave was as grim as ever, but Kyo managed a light smile, but not to big because he didn't want to arouse suspicions in others. He only had to wait it out until they got home then he would talk to his old rival. They only stayed there for an hour, but it felt like an eternity to Kyo. They started to solemnly walk home, when Kyo pulled Yuki right behind Shigure and the others.

"I am not going to do anything funny ya damn rat. But there is something I really need to talk to you about. O.k?" Kyo asked.

"O.k, but there had better not be anything funny."

"Meet me up on the roof." And with that, Kyo walked off.

After they got home, Kyo raced to the roof, and Yuki slowly followed behind.

"What do you want to tell me?" Yuki started.

"Well, its about Tohru. I saw her."

"This isn't funny Kyo."

"I know you hate me but this is the truth. She wants to come back but the only one she can relay any messages through, is me!" Kyo shouted.

"Go on..."

"I have to get three people to believe that she is coming back, I thought I would start with you since you and I want her back the most. Are you willing to help me?"

"Kyo, I believe you for now, and even though I hate you, that still doesn't mean I won't help you. How many people are we supposed to get?"

"Three, that is if you believe, then it is two."

"Right we shall get a move on. Who else are you aiming for?"  
"I thought maybe Shigure, and as much as I hate to admit it, Kagura."

"O.k. We will start tomorrow."

To be continued........

a.n. I know it is short but this is a filler chapter and I know the chacters are ooc, but I promise the next chappy will be much longer and intresting.

Thankyas for the following people for reviews:

1. SeaGal- hoped you liked this chapter. even though it's not much.

2. Gekidoku no Hitokiri- I updated as you wished. hehe

3. Mew Ki'ichigo- hope you enjoyed the chappy.

4. Princess of Darkness and me- i'd be happy to read one of your stories.

5. White-Destiny-Pure-Snow- i finally updated, thanks for waiting.

6. the Poof Twins()- i promise she is coming back, you'll find out when later though.

7. Hiei lover 16- thanks for the compliment, ireally apreciate it.

8. NurikuKitsune- i had to make kyo tell her first. that is why it is a kyotohru pairing.

9. lynsey()- i am sorry for the lack of an update. please forgive.

10. rabbitTsukino- i know but i thought it was a good idea. i promise she is coming back.

Thankyas for the kind reviews. wow! i didn't expect to have this many reviews. you all get a cookie for reviewing. til next time.

preview for the next chappy:

"She wha?" Shigure asked, feeling faint.

"She is coming back I will explain as soon as you are stable enough."

Of course Shigure fainted before he even got to hear there side of the story.

ja ne everyone.

Kyo


	4. authors note

Authors Note

To All My Reviewers:

i am so sorry but i have to dis continue this story. i cant come up with anything to write so unless somebody gives me an idea, i can't continue this story. please for give me but i have to if there is no help involved. i've ran out of things to type so i can't finish. well, any idea would be great. ill leave this up a while longer.

thanks so much,

Kyo-Darkness Sweetheart2000


End file.
